


I Wanna Melt Your Soul

by jks_microwave



Series: Somebody Take Me Home [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ASMR Rapper Seonghwa, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Background WooSan - Freeform, Bassist Yeosang, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Drummer Mingi, Guitarist San, Lead Singer Hongjoong, Linkin Park Hongjoong Lives In My Head Rent Free, M/M, Rapper Seonghwa, Rapper Seonghwa Nation Rise, Smut, Song Demon Kim Hongjoong, Top Kim Hongjoong, furthering my top hongjoong agenda, mentions of switching, this is just 5k of SeongJoong aggressively flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jks_microwave/pseuds/jks_microwave
Summary: Seonghwa has a pounding headache and multiple exams the next day, yet he finds himself being dragged out on the town by Wooyoung to see WONDERLAND, a rock band at an underground music club. Wooyoung's there to see San, WONDERLAND's guitarist, Seonghwa's there because he has issues saying no.Fortunately, WONDERLAND's lead singer Hongjoong is cute.Unfortunately, Hongjoong knows that Seonghwa is MARS, a wildly popular rapper that never showed his face.Game on.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Somebody Take Me Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201568
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	I Wanna Melt Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely because of Hongjoong's Linkin Park cover and Rapper!Seonghwa from their cover of Rain's "Gang" and I regret nothing.
> 
> Title is from ATEEZ's "Take Me Home".

There were a thousand places Seonghwa would have rather been than dragged to a dingy underground music club in Itaewon at 1 a.m. in the morning. He wanted to be in his bed, asleep, because he had three mid-terms back to back to back and they were all in his least favourite subjects in his degree. But he was always weak to Wooyoung, and honestly, whatever Wooyoung’s parents were feeding him was giving him a sort of strength that was kind of terrifying. Their friend group already had Jongho’s ridiculous strength; they didn’t need to add Wooyoung to that with his mischievous streak.

Seonghwa’s headache picked up its drum solo harder than ever as soon as they entered _Royal Milk Tea_ , one of the hottest underground clubs in the city. Wooyoung was on a first-name basis with the bouncer, something that Seonghwa really shouldn’t have been surprised about; it seemed that Wooyoung was a fixture at a certain circuit of music clubs for music that Seonghwa knew for a fact Wooyoung didn’t like. But Wooyoung wasn’t here for the music. No, he wasn’t really into rock music, definitely more into pop, so why was his friend dragging him all over the place?

The answer was currently on stage to a chorus of cheers. Seonghwa sighed and straightened out his club going clothes, looking up at the stage as a devastatingly handsome young man dressed in ripped jeans, a faded sleeveless t-shirt and a sleek leather jacket that hung nicely on his sloped shoulders blew a kiss to the crowd. This was Choi San, Wooyoung’s current target and a part of a band called _WONDERLAND_ that Seonghwa had seen roughly a thousand times at this point.

Once Wooyoung had his eye on something, he was like a snapping turtle; there was very little that was going to dissuade him to let go. Worse yet, it seemed that the blatant eye-fucking from Wooyoung to San was being reciprocated, which meant that the younger man was getting bolder. Which meant Seonghwa getting dragged out at all hours of the night to see them play. Why Wooyoung couldn’t bring someone else out to these clubs in the dead of night was a mystery. Maybe Wooyoung just liked to see him suffer.

There was one benefit, Seonghwa supposed, to being pulled around Seoul to see _WONDERLAND_ play, and that benefit was currently checking to see if the microphone stand was sturdy. Kim Hongjoong had a new look this night: layered black hair with streaks of sparkling gold with an undercut sharp enough to draw blood and Seonghwa was getting increasingly tempted to give into the desire to see how that hair felt between his fingers.

Hongjoong, lead singer of _WONDERLAND_ , was honestly the only reason that Seonghwa hadn’t slammed a pencil between his ears every time he was brought to one of these boisterous clubs that were filled to the brim with drunk toddlers. Hongjoong moved like an incubus, his voice enchanting and raw, able to corral an unwieldy crowd within seconds of beginning to sing. No matter where Wooyoung brought him to, if _WONDERLAND_ was playing, Hongjoong was able to put them under his spell.

That he was unrelentingly hot was a bonus.

“Why don’t you just hang around backstage like a groupie if you want to fuck this guy so bad?” Seonghwa asked, rubbing his temples. He then gently patted the small bag strapped crossways across his chest, dry-swallowing a Tylenol once he’d found the little flat box he had shoved in there.

Wooyoung huffed. “Where’s the fun in that? You’ve got to enjoy the _hunt_ , hyung. The chase, the _thrill_.” 

Seonghwa snorted. “I would be thrilled since I wouldn’t have to be here.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way that Hongjoong has been eye-fucking you every time we see them,” Wooyoung said blithely, a devilish smile on his tinted lips. “You have just as much of a chance as I do of getting asked backstage. You should go for it; you’re wound up too tight, hyung.”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Seonghwa replied, warily glancing up at the stage as sound check ended and _WONDERLAND_ began to play their infamous opening number, ‘Precious’. It was a dark, sexy, gritty song with playful overtones. It always felt like Seonghwa was being beckoned out to sea by a beautiful siren, all too happy to go to a watery death if it meant being with the sinful man on stage. He shook his head slightly, trying to focus on literally anything else but Hongjoong.

There was San the guitarist, of course, but he wasn’t paying attention to anybody but Wooyoung and there was no way Seonghwa was going to get in the middle of _that_. Beside him was the bassist, a slender man named Yeosang with his midnight blue hair and piercing stare. Behind them and keeping the beat hard and fast was Mingi, the drummer. All four of them seemed otherworldly, their music pulling the crowd deeper and faster into their orbit.

Something was different about Hongjoong, however, and Seonghwa couldn’t place his finger on it, somewhat annoyed that his thoughts kept floating back to the singer. It kept his mind busy as _WONDERLAND_ played through their set, with Seonghwa realizing belatedly that they’d changed up their set a bit, introducing some new songs that had a much different sound and yet still carried the same feeling that was unquestionably their _style_.

Seonghwa’s headache was still pressing tightly against his skull, but harder yet he found it to pull away from Hongjoong’s piercing eyes so he remained rooted in his spot. He should leave. It was late and he had a hellacious day the next day to make it through. Yet he remained standing still, gaze held by the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

_I see you, Mars._

Seonghwa started, brows furrowing. He looked at Hongjoong, eyebrow arched. ‘What?’ he mouthed, confusion clearly written on his beautiful features.

That didn’t sound like anything Hongjoong was singing but Seonghwa had reacted faster than his brain could process what he’d thought he heard. The lead vocalist of _WONDERLAND_ cast a salacious wink as he effortlessly kept his vocals steady and strong, a devilish smirk on his painted lips, the kohl that lined his eyes making his steely blue eyes seem almost out of this world in the dingy club lighting. Seonghwa’s heart was beating so fast and so hard he felt faint.

He should leave.

He had three back-to-back exams to prepare for.

“We’re going to do something a little different for our next song,” Hongjoong said, voice sinfully light, “do you guys know _Mars?_ Of course you do. Biggest underground rapper in the scene outside of _Cypher_ and no one’s seen his face. But I’ve got a surprise for everyone!” 

Seonghwa’s heart stopped in his throat as a ring adorned hand suddenly found itself right in front of his face. Slowly, he glanced up at the leather-wrapped lead singer, unsure of just why it was that he was reaching out for Hongjoong’s hand. But just as soon as their fingers brushed together, Hongjoong gripped his hand and pulled Seonghwa onto the stage.

Hongjoong smirked. “Didn’t think I’d find you, did you, Mars? I’ve been searching everywhere for your voice and now I finally found you. Let’s have some fun, mm?”

“…You’re pushing your luck.”

The smirk on the vocalist’s lips only widened as he pressed a microphone into Seonghwa’s hand, signalling the rest of the band who began to play _Mars’_ biggest hit, _Shooting Star_. The crowd instantly perked up and began to chant the opening lines to the song, only furthering to heighten Seonghwa’s anxiousness. There had been a reason why he kept his face hidden: he didn’t want the stress and headache that came with a following as big as the one he’d cultivated in the underground scene and on _SoundCloud_. Seonghwa narrowed his eyes as Hongjoong pressed further into his personal space, that shit-eating grin only widening on his tinted lips as his breath huffed out against Seonghwa’s cheek. What he would give to just fuck that smug look right off his face.

Well. There was only one way out now.

Slowly, Seonghwa raised the microphone to his lips and as he kept Hongjoong’s sinfully bright gaze anchored to his own, began to skillfully and confidently perform his signature song; there just being an added edge of spice in his tone. Seonghwa’s voice never raised higher than a low growl, even as the complexity of the song and its lyrics increased exponentially. He knew the effect his voice had on people, but what he wasn’t prepared for was how _Hongjoong_ reacted to it.

The singer looked like he wanted to devour Seonghwa whole.

Confidence surged through his veins, emboldened by Hongjoong’s heated gaze, by how close he was pressing against Seonghwa. He held the microphone to the side, pressing it close to the side of his mouth as his lips curled into a smirk, long fingers gliding along the sharp line of Hongjoong’s jaw. As the song finished, he pressed the microphone into Hongjoong’s chest and turned to leave. Before Seonghwa could leave the stage, however, the singer grabbed his wrist and pressed his lips to Seonghwa’s ear.

“Wait for me after the show,” he whispered.

“No,” Seonghwa answered simply, smirking as he got off the stage. He made his way through the crowd with Wooyoung hot on his heels. “If you want to get with San, stay for the rest of the show, Woo. I’m heading home,” he said over the roar of the crowd.

Wooyoung squawked indignantly. “We’re not done talking about you being _Mars!_ ”

“Goodnight.” Seonghwa waved a hand, wanting to put as much space between him and the music venue as possible. At least, that had been his intention but as soon as he exited _Royal Milk Tea_ , Seonghwa paused and closed his eyes, allowing the crisp evening air to caress away the sweat from his face and neck. Quietly, Seonghwa pulled up the hood of his jacket and ducked into the nearby alley, leaning up against the brick wall as he pulled out his cellphone to absently scroll through Twitter. He needed to take a minute to bring himself down from the anxiety that was rocketing through his frame under the guise of adrenaline.

It was kind of impressive that there were already clips uploaded and tagging him of a performance that happened literally minutes ago, but that was the age they lived in. Sighing, Seonghwa closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the alley wall; what was he going to do now? He’d always performed behind a screen, a mask in order to keep his identity secret, to add to the mystique and to let himself have some semblance of a normal life. Apparently, Seonghwa could not have his cake and eat it too.

“You waited after all.”

Blinking slowly, Seonghwa lowered his phone and turned his head, seeing Hongjoong standing in front of him, somehow managing to look even more gorgeous than he had been in the grimy, dimly lit club. The moonlight lovingly caressed Hongjoong’s handsome features, his eyes glinting in the brightness of the night. Seonghwa snorted, sliding his phone into his pocket. “I wanted to get some fresh air,” he explained, looking away. “I’m still pissed at you, pulling me on stage like that. I never wanted to show my face on stage.”

Hongjoong smirked slightly, and leaned up a little bit to press his lips to Seonghwa’s ear, a little huff of a laugh dancing along the flushed outer shell of the older man’s ear. “You took my hand, Mars. Do you want to know what I think?”

“No.”

“I think that you wanted to come on stage,” Hongjoong continued, his voice sinful and soft, imprinting itself deep within Seonghwa’s ear canal. “I think that you wanted to perform, to feel that high, to feel the eyes of everyone on you, have them hanging off your every word, _knowing_ that it was _you_ , and not some masked character. Wasn’t it fucking _intoxicating_ , Mars? Feeling that energy, that excitement? You _killed it_ because you felt it, right?”

Seonghwa’s eyes narrowed slightly and he found his hands tightly gripping Hongjoong’s surprisingly small waist. “I killed it because I wanted to wipe that smirk off your face,” he said despite himself. “I still do.”

Hongjoong’s smirk widened and boldly, the singer licked a stripe up Seonghwa’s earlobe. “You wanna fuck me, Mars?”

“Do _you_ want me to fuck you?” Seonghwa asked, because he could play this game too. “…or do you want to fuck _me?_ ” He wasn’t stupid; there was something tell-tale in Hongjoong’s gaze that made Seonghwa realize that the singer was trying to bait him.

A breathless laugh cascaded across Seonghwa’s reddening ear. “The night’s still young; we have time for both.”

That … was not an option Seonghwa considered.

“I have class tomorrow…” the rapper replied, swallowing tightly as Hongjoong pressed closer, lips ghosting over Seonghwa’s jaw, slender fingers digging into the other man’s waist, just under his waistband. “—you’re too bold.”

Hongjoong grinned. “I’m not letting you go, Mars; I’ve been trying to find you for years. I’ve been scouring these damn clubs waiting to hear your voice, to put a face to the voice that’s been in my dreams for so fucking long.” The pads of his fingers danced along the plush skin of Seonghwa’s lower lip, his eyes dark with desire. “I’m going to be honest with you, Mars… I need to know what you sound like when you come undone, when you can’t hold it together anymore. I want to know how rough your voice gets when you’re so fucked out you can’t remember what your name is.”

Jesus Christ.

Seonghwa tilted his head back, exhaling sharply; there was something positively incredible about Hongjoong’s voice and he could feel the heady haze of arousal coursing through his veins. “You know exactly what you’re doing with that voice of yours,” he breathed, eyes fluttering shut as the singer’s lips ghosted along his flushed neck.

“You’re sensitive to sound too, aren’t you, Mars?” Hongjoong asked idly, as if he wasn’t practically grinding against Seonghwa in a dirty alley. “I know what I can do with my voice, but seeing how you react to it, it’s on a whole other level.”

The taller of the two men groaned as he felt the cold metal of Hongjoong’s rings slid up his flushed skin, under his shirt and up his back. He must be really hard up for a good fuck if he was considering agreeing to Hongjoong’s insane proposal. University had been kicking his ass, and he had to maintain a very high average if he was to keep the scholarships and grants he’d been able to secure. The stress from hiding his identity as _Mars_ added to that, with record labels, streaming services, club promoters and owners trying to figure out who he was so they could have _Mars_ perform exclusively for them. He was about ready to burst.

Shit.

Wooyoung was right.

What was one night? Seonghwa had spent his entire life sticking to the script, even with his clandestine career as a rapper in the underground scene. “…how far away is your place from here?” Seonghwa finally asked, leaning down just enough so his low voice would imprint itself against the singer’s pierced ear.

“Not taking me back to your place?” Hongjoong laughed, eyes twinkling mischievously in the moonlight. Seonghwa could hear the slight crack in the singer’s voice, and wondered just how sensitive _Hongjoong_ was to sound.

“No way am I taking you back to my place,” Seonghwa snorted as he shifted his position, sliding his thigh in between Hongjoong’s legs as his long fingers anchored themselves into the shorter man’s hair. With a slight smirk and a rush of adrenaline, Seonghwa whispered lowly into the singer’s ear, “if I’m going to break a bed, it should be yours.”

A huff of laughter escaped Hongjoong, but Seonghwa didn’t miss the shake in it. Seemed like he wasn’t the only one that had an auditory kink. “My place it is, then,” Hongjoong murmured.

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. “What about your band?” He hadn’t expected Hongjoong to agree so easily. “Shouldn’t you help them pack up?”

“They’re already packed up and gone,” Hongjoong replied blithely, waving a hand. “They’ve gone to eat and fuck, so it’s about time I did the same.”

“In that order?” Seonghwa couldn’t help the snark that came out of his mouth; this entire night had gone tits up and he was doing his best to salvage it. “How convenient.”

Hongjoong smirked and intertwined their fingers, tugging Seonghwa even closer, so close that Seonghwa could almost count the eyelashes on Hongjoong’s sinfully bright eyes. “Ready to go, Mars?”

“…Seonghwa.”

“Huh?” For the first time that night, Hongjoong looked surprised.

Seonghwa looked away, tonguing at the inside of his right cheek. “Seonghwa. My name.” He smirked slightly, turning his gaze back to the singer. “I don’t want you screaming ‘Mars’ later.”

Hongjoong’s eyebrows shot up and he returned the smirk, tightening his hand around Seonghwa’s. “Fair enough.”

He stepped back and tugged Seonghwa along gently, and to the nearest taxi stop. Hongjoong gave the driver an address surprisingly close by, and not once during the trip did he let go of Seonghwa’s hand, instead idly drawing little circles with his thumb as the taxi sped along the darkened Seoul streets. After sparing a glance to the driver past the security partition, Hongjoong leaned over and with a devilish smirk, pressed a kiss to Seonghwa’s pierced ear.

“Seonghwa…” Hongjoong murmured, his ridiculously smooth voice now having a rougher, sexier edge to it. If Seonghwa had thought that Hongjoong was a demon before, he was doubly sure now, as his skin flushed pink, the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. “I like how it sounds… falling off my tongue, into your ear … do you like hearing me say it?”

There were times that Seonghwa hated how sensitive he was to auditory triggers, but this wasn’t one of those times. His eyes fluttered shut and reflexively, he tightened his hand around Hongjoong’s as he exhaled sharply. “I think you like pushing your luck,” Seonghwa replied, keeping his eyes closed in some vain attempt to maintain his composure. “And it’s going to blow up in your face sooner or later.”

There was that damned smirk again as the taxi slowed to a stop outside a relatively decent apartment complex. As Hongjoong paid the driver with a swipe of his debit card, he exited the vehicle and gently pulled Seonghwa along behind him. Even though he was leading the way, his grip was never so tight that the older man couldn’t break away. No, Hongjoong was giving Seonghwa just enough rope to do with what he will. It was almost worse, that Hongjoong wasn’t all over him, or whispering filth into his ear. No, it was allowing Seonghwa to imagine what would happen and he loved and _hated it_.

The beeping of Hongjoong entering the code snapped Seonghwa out of his thoughts and he found himself curiously following the singer inside his apartment. He had no idea what kind of apartment the lead singer of an underground band would have, but it wasn’t one that looked like it was an arts and music studio that had a stunning, unique aesthetic. It was clean, and looked lived in; Hongjoong had to have lived here for a while.

Maybe _WONDERLAND_ was more successful than he thought.

Suddenly, his back connected with the nearest wall and his eyes widened as Hongjoong’s sparkling blue eyes caught his. “I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Hongjoong whispered, his breath dancing along Seonghwa’s long, slender neck, “the first time I heard your voice, I was done. Your music was incredible, but your _voice?_ Fuck, Seonghwa… your voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.”

Seonghwa’s gaze became hazy and unfocused as Hongjoong’s lips ghosted along his flushed neck, the lightest touches of his tongue causing the rapper to spiral. “Wh… why do you keep talking about my voice?” Seonghwa gasped, his breaths coming out in short bursts. “You’re obsessed with it…”

He could feel Hongjoong grin against his neck. “You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“Indulge me,” Seonghwa muttered, keeping his hands pressed firmly against the wall. “Indulge me, Kim Hongjoong…”

Hongjoong’s lips smacked against Seonghwa’s neck, his teeth lightly grazing along the skin. The teasing was beginning to drive him off the deep end, and it was difficult enough as is to focus when Hongjoong was doing everything but touch him. “I’ll indulge you, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong whispered huskily, his fingers tightly gripping the rapper’s hips. “They’re not completely wrong when they say that I’m a demon.”

At that, Seonghwa’s eyes flashed open. “W-What? You’re really…?”

Easily, Hongjoong captured the human’s lips in a kiss, his wickedly skilled lips and tongue causing Seonghwa’s knees to buckle. He pressed himself tighter against the wall, moaning softly into the other man’s mouth. As the kiss broke and he gently but pointedly nipped at Seonghwa’s bottom lip, Hongjoong slowly pressed his kisses up along Seonghwa’s jaw and ear. “Song Demon,” he answered finally.

“Wh - those are a myth,” Seonghwa stammered, eyes wide. It wasn’t uncommon knowledge that demons existed, vampires, lycans, all other manner of demons walked alongside humans if they could pass as humans and others stayed to the darkness. There had been rumblings of demons who could manipulate sound, cast spells with their sultry voices, but it seemed the general consensus that over-hunting and slavery had wiped them all out. Seonghwa truly thought that they were a fairy tale.

“I’m very real,” Hongjoong countered, peeling one of Seonghwa’s hands off and sliding it underneath the waistband of his obscenely tight leather pants. He bit his lip, letting the slightest moan tumble past his tinted lips and right into Seonghwa’s ear canals. “And I _want you_ , Seonghwa… so why don’t we stop dancing this dance and get to it?”

Seonghwa scoffed and licked his lips, a bad habit of his that his friends were constantly trying to get him to stop. Giving into the temptation he’d had since the first time he saw Kim Hongjoong, Seonghwa threaded his long fingers through the silky black strands of Hongjoong’s hair, tightening his grip suddenly and capturing the singer’s lips in a bruising, hot kiss. It was the younger man’s turn to moan, the sound heavenly and strangely melodic to Seonghwa’s ears. “Am I going to have to cut you out of these pants?”

Hongjoong laughed, sliding a bit against Seonghwa as he shifted to pull back a bit and take the rapper’s hands, placing them on his hips. He guided the other man’s fingers to grip what Seonghwa had assumed to be superfluous zippers but were in fact, _fully functional_ zippers that went all the way down to his ankles. Seonghwa’s eyes widened as his heart jumped into his throat, watching as the sinfully tight leather pants fell to the floor in a heap. “No need.”

Just when Seonghwa thought he’d been able to regain his composure, he felt lightheaded when his hands went back to Hongjoong’s waist, realizing that it was _bare_. The implications of this discovery caused him to close his eyes and let out a shaky exhale. “You’re a _demon_ ,” he whispered in disbelief, struggling to keep himself composed.

“I thought we already established that,” Hongjoong teased, pulling the taller man towards his bed, easily getting Seonghwa’s shirt and pants to join his own on the floor. “ _Look_ at you, Seonghwa…”

“You’d better do more than just _look_ ,” Seonghwa muttered, pulling the song demon on top of him as they fell to the bed, impatient and horny - all thanks to Kim Hongjoong. He groaned as the younger man took the presented opportunity to lavish an ungodly amount of attention on Seonghwa’s slender, long neck, the kisses becoming biting so slowly that Seonghwa almost didn’t notice it. A low groan tumbled past his kiss-bitten lips, hips kicking upwards at the rising pleasure from the rapidly darkening hickeys on his neck.

Hongjoong growled softly against the rapper’s flushed skin, a trail of love bites following his mouth’s descent down, down to where Seonghwa wanted him the most. The loud sound of the singer reaching into his bedside table’s drawer added to Seonghwa’s impatience, the snap of the bottle of lube’s cap causing an involuntary moan to pull itself from the rapper’s throat. “So sensitive to sound,” Hongjoong murmured delightedly. “What do you want first, Seonghwa?”

With an aggrieved sigh, Seonghwa opened his eyes and panted, gaze heady and unfocused as he stared at the ceiling. “I don’t really care anymore,” he admitted, his voice rough. “Just… _fuck me_.”

The demon’s eyes glinted in the moonlight that cascaded in through the half-opened blinds, bathing Hongjoong in an almost supernatural glow. “That… that I can do,” Hongjoong murmured, trailing his fingers down from Seonghwa’s lips, neck - making avery pleased sound at his handiwork there - before finally resting between the human’s legs. Seonghwa must have reacted in a particular way to the sound of the lube squirting out onto the demon’s palm, because Hongjoong choked back a surprised noise.

“W-What?” Seonghwa opened his eyes, gaze heavy, heart beating out of his chest in anticipation.

“You’re incredible,” Hongjoong breathed, leaning down to capture the older man’s mouth in a kiss, easily coaxing his mouth open as he tested Seonghwa’s readiness with a slicked up finger. He swallowed up the resulting moan as he slowly began to work the older man open, his touches deliberate, sure, and _careful_ \- a stark contrast to literally every other movement he’d made the entire night. A shuddering moan fell out of Hongjoong’s mouth and tattooed itself to Seonghwa’s ear canals as he listened to the human’s own moans.

(He really is sensitive to how things sound,) Seonghwa though dazedly. Did his voice really affect the demon that much? He decided to test the theory. “I’m ready,” he whispered, adding a bit more desperation into his voice, using the same kind of tone he’d use in his … spicier tracks, making sure that his tongue slid along the pierced shell of Hongjoong’s ear. 

The result was instantaneous: Hongjoong stilled, his skillful fingers pausing in their frustratingly effective ministrations. Seonghwa huffed out a laugh, one that was short lived as the song demon resumed stretching him but with more intensity. “Which one of us is really the demon?” Hongjoong asked, a rough growl tinting his tone.

“You,” Seonghwa gasped, struggling to keep himself from fucking down on the demon’s fingers. His cock was straining, desperate for release but even more desperate to be fucked out of his mind. “Hurry up and fuck me - unless you’re getting performance anxiety now.”

His smart mouth was going to get him in trouble one of these days, but on this night, it seemed to be just the thing that Hongjoong wanted to hear. The sound of a condom wrapper was surprisingly close to his ear, and he laughed again, breathless, as he realized what Hongjoong was doing. This definitely wasn’t the time for a bout of ASMR, but between the two of them and their sexual auditory triggers, maybe it was.

Hongjoong captured his mouth in another kiss, this one urgent and passionate, their tongues sliding against one another in a dance that seemed at odds with the desperation they were both clearly feeling. “Tell me if you want to stop,” Hongjoong whispered, surprising the rapper with the softness in his voice. “Or if it hurts… anything. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Confused and slow to process what he’d just heard, it took Seonghwa a long moment before he nodded. “Y-Yeah, I will.”

A surprisingly soft smile came to Hongjoong’s tinted lips, followed by a sweet kiss that was almost more effective at stealing Seonghwa’s breath away than their earlier, more passionate kisses. “Hang on tight,” Hongjoong teased, placing a kiss to a particularly bright love bite as he slowly pushed inside.

The air punched out of Seonghwa’s lungs, his blunted nails digging into Hongjoong’s toned, tattooed arms. “F-Fuck,” he breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he slowly got accustomed to the stretch, the delicious burn, the sensation of being filled. It had been longer than he had wanted to admit since the last time he’d gotten laid, and he wondered if it had been because he was waiting for someone like Hongjoong. Someone who fucked like they sang, with every bit of their being, who put everything out there, who lived fearlessly, who _wanted_ fearlessly.

“Talk to me,” Hongjoong whispered thickly, swallowing as he lowered himself to press a soft kiss to Seonghwa’s sweat-slicked temple. “You okay?”

Seonghwa was slow to respond, pleasure dumb and drunk on Hongjoong’s scent, on his voice. “Yeah,” he finally answered, nodding. He nudged at Hongjoong’s chin, the silent request granted when the demon kissed him again, their lips slotting together like they were meant to be connected. “Y-You can move… — don’t hold back.”

There was a playful nip to his bottom lip as Hongjoong murmured his confirmation, taking a deep breath to steady himself before rising up a bit. He licked his lips, a devilish smile on his lips as he pinned Seonghwa’s wrists beside his head, delighting in the way Seonghwa’s cock jumped at the gesture. “Oh, so you like that…” Hongjoong murmured, smirking in triumph as a whine escaped the older man. “You’re full of surprises, Seonghwa…”

Another groan fell from Seonghwa’s lips as he slowly brought his long legs around Hongjoong’s waist, suddenly pulling Hongjoong in to the hilt. “I’m full of something else right now, and I want you to _move_ ,” Seonghwa hissed.

This time, Hongjoong didn’t counter with a mischievous remark, or tease Seonghwa further. Instead, the demon took heed to Seonghwa’s demand and began a hard, deep, and fast pace, spurred on further by the choked moans and breathless affirmations that fell from Seonghwa’s mouth. His nails dug deep into Hongjoong’s back, dragging down thin red lines of frantic scratches as he surrendered to the pleasure, no thoughts in his head except for how to heighten it, how to get to the climax he’d been desperate for.

“H-Hongjoong…!” Seonghwa’s voice was wrecked, hoarse and thick with pleasure, a startled, pleased cry tearing from his throat as Hongjoong bit down harshly on his neck - the stray thought that Hongjoong was also half vampire crossing Seonghwa’s mind before it was fucked out of him.

“You sound _incredible_ ,” Hongjoong hissed in disbelief, sounding nearly as fucked out as Seonghwa, maybe even more. “Louder! I want to hear you, Seonghwa!”

It was the last push that Seonghwa needed, throwing his head back with a deep moan as the bed frame creaked, the headboard rhythmically slapping against the wall. He gave up trying to form any kind of coherent words or thoughts, instead throwing himself wholeheartedly into the building passion. Hongjoong’s breathless grunts and groans were music to his ears, barely needing to be touched before his orgasm hit him hard and fast out of nowhere.

His cry of pleasure was the trigger that snapped what was left of Hongjoong’s restraint, the song demon thrusting hard one, two, three times before he stilled. His fingernails digging into the older man’s wrists as he came with a growl of Seonghwa’s name, the sound of which being something Seonghwa wanted to have in his head _all of the time_.

The air was thick with the stench of sex, broken up only by the sound of their heavy pants, the dazed groans and the breathless huffs of laughter. “Wow,” Seonghwa whispered hoarsely, a fucked out smile on his swollen lips. “I’m r-relieved you weren’t all bark…”

Hongjoong snorted, licking a long stripe up Seonghwa’s neck, where a litany of hickeys decorated the older man’s neck. “And you were just as incredible as I’d dreamed you’d be…” he murmured, brazenly stealing a kiss. “No, better… your voice is … I want to hear it again, and again…”

“If you wanted to collab with me so badly, all you had to do was email me,” Seonghwa teased, smirking as he pulled the younger man down for a kiss.

Surprise coloured the demon’s face before it quickly shifted to something happier and he returned the kiss. “I think we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Seonghwa. Now that I’ve found you, I’m not going to let you go.”

Seonghwa huffed out another laugh, taking the lull in conversation to add a hickey of his own to Hongjoong’s neck, somewhere high enough that a normal collared t-shirt wouldn’t be able to hide it. A surprised, choked sound escaped the song demon, filling Seonghwa up with pride. Getting one up on Hongjoong was an intoxicating feeling, so much so that he nearly forgot how this all started in the first place. He gave a harsher bite, murmuring lowly in the song demon’s ear, “get on your back. It’s time for me to pay you back for pulling me on stage.”

Hongjoong smirked. “I’ll pull you on stage all the time if it gets you in my bed.” He nipped at Seonghwa’s neck. “So are you going to tell your friend thank you for dragging you to my shows?”

“Absolutely not. Hopefully he’s getting his brains fucked out by Choi San and I never have to hear about him ever again,” Seonghwa snorted.

The song demon laughed, a beautifully melodic sound and to Seonghwa’s surprise, leaned down to almost _lovingly_ nuzzle him. “Oh, if San has his way, that’s definitely happening.” He pulled back and looked at the human with bright eyes. “Date me, Seonghwa.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Date me.”

“Fuck you!”

“If that’s what it takes.”

Seonghwa groaned and flopped back on the bed. “I’ll say yes… but _only_ if you work with me on a song that we release under _my_ SoundCloud.”

Hongjoong grinned, and it was such a wide and beautiful grin that Seonghwa wondered which one of them was getting the better end of the bargain. “Deal.”

Kim Hongjoong was a demon, and Seonghwa was realizing quite quickly that he’d cast quite the spell on him.

Not that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a WooSan part of this that will be posted soon~ 
> 
> take care and i purple u


End file.
